These Pale Petals
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Chloe knows that every beginning as an ending before it; she just wishes that for once, she'd be allowed a do-over, a chance to not lose her best friend. *Inspired off of one of the prompts for The Roses Challenge on the Miraculous Challenges Forum by yellow 14.*


Superheroines are supposed to have it made, and life for the daughter of the mayor is meant to be picture perfect. Every second had to be glamorous and top notch and all of that. Chloe sighed; so much for celebrity status or fame or even fancy galas that could effectively break any heart to see just all of the glitz and fame and beauty held at them.

Chloe still had all of that, and it wasn't like she was overly worried about her reputation. Being Queen Bee sealed the deal of her worthiness though she hadn't been called upon in two years. She just couldn't stand right now, and it had nothing to do with what she'd always had or her reputation though she imagined on some level it might be hurt, probably only amongst her classmates, and she wasn't even sure where it stood there anyway.

She was strong, her life was perfect, and one would think that she's relieved that that's finally over and something new can begin. It isn't romantic, and somehow that's what gives it voice and strength. She wishes that she had her Miraculous permanently and could toss herself out the window in a run like Adrien could as long as he could get away. Of course, she knew who held the Black Cat Miraculous; it didn't take her long after she became Queen Bee to figure that out, but right now, she dreads not being Queen Bee.

She dreads what reputation can often mean, and she dreads facades. Why would she want to be fake anyway? She'd built herself tons of masks to wear just to keep to an image, and deep down, she knows that despite her cruelty, she is not evil nor is she always so mean. Chloe wants to breathe easy, wants to pretend that words don't hurt, but to finally be on the receiving end of those words cancels out all bravery or strength. She'd rather give out cruel words than receive them, and today, she feels so awful, she wouldn't be surprised if Hawkmoth tried to take her over, but Queen Bee refuses all and every attempt on his part.

A part of her still nags over it all, and she feels guilt like a lead weight attached to her chest. Her heart aches, and she hates that she cries again, smearing all of the makeup on her face that if she had the energy to, she'd get up and wipe off and reapply it all. She can't though, because she can't stand, because her heart is a lead weight tying her to her bed. It's been since she forced herself to walk home. It had taken all of her energy mustered to not cry and to make it one step at a time back to an empty room and to be alone, to feel absolutely alone and broken, for even just one more moment.

Right now, her breath caught, and Chloe trembled with unfallen tears. She bit her lip, because she didn't want to make noise, and though her father was often busy and couldn't check up on her much nowadays, she didn't want him to walk by and hear her. She knew that she was his baby girl, his princess, and he'd do his best to comfort her. She didn't want comforted though at the same time she craved it.

She wanted to blame teenage hormones and teenage emotions and save face, but the lie felt harsh on her tongue though unspoken. She could sit here and call foul, but she knew that even with this ending, she couldn't tarnish her friend's beginning. Chloe should have seen it coming, and suddenly she wishes that she had Viperion's powers, that she could just have a do over and begin again, completely new, and make things right before they could ever go wrong.

Chloe looks up and spots the pale roses that she'd had brought in for decoration last week, and now, they appear to be wilted. She doesn't need to know the meaning to know that they speak to her in this very moment. She blames Pollen more for that than anyone. Since she became Queen Bee, she became much more aware of plants, so much so that she lately seems to request them at least once a week.

"What's the flower for hope?" She whispers, because she surely needs it and knows that those roses don't mean that in the least. But, they fit. Sabrina will go on to have better and more friends, and Chloe will be left with one friend who she has always known. When you only have two friends, losing one means something far worse than Chloe knows how to articulate. She curls up, hovering between something hard and awkward and the chance to breathe again.

She knows where she always belongs, and it isn't a chance for clean air.

"Chloe, I can't do this anymore. You're obsessed with Queen Bee, but she, you, could never stop me from leaving. You've damaged me, said some awful things, and we're sixteen. I've dealt with more than a decade of abuse, and I need to feel better about myself and actually be loved as a friend, to not be someone's slave. I'm sorry. Goodbye." Just, the echoing of her best friend's footsteps as she walked over and out of Chloe's life, still echoed and resonated in her ears.

If only, Chloe hadn't made a hole in her life just big enough for her and no one else. It hurt, and no "I'm sorry"s could bring Sabrina back into Chloe's life as her permanent best friend. She reached out to touch her chest, feel her aching, pulsating heartbeat, and know that every unwanted and wanted beginning leads to another ending.

Sabrina would have her beginning, and Chloe would be stuck here with her ending. If only, every friendship lasted forever.


End file.
